Let's Study About The SAIYANS!
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: The students of Orange Star High School listens to an odd documentary about an alien warrior race, the Saiyans. Will this be a new trouble for Gohan? And who in the world, provided all those informations regarding the Saiyans?
1. Planet Vegeta-tion

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Lets Study About The Saiyans!**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Beta'ed by mineng101._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Planet Vegeta-tion**

 **Orange Star High School**

"Hey Videl, you are early this morning. No crime-fighting huh?" Chirped a bubbly blonde haired girl named Erasa as she entered her class to take the seat next to the local crime fighter, and her best friend, Videl Satan.

"Hmm… that's true, there was no call from the chief this morning. And anyway, remember the history teacher specifically told not to be late for today's special session." Replied the raven haired girl.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. But seems like someone's gonna be late." Said Erasa pointing to the vacant seat next to her whose occupant is a teenage demi-saiyan residing 500 miles away from the school. No wonder he often arrives late.

Videl could only sigh.

The school bell stuck 8:30 with a piercing ring and a musical tone announcing the start of first period. The homeroom teacher, Mr. Waterloo, entered the classroom. He was in his fifties and soon to be retiring from the teaching profession. But the man had a profound knowledge of the subject and always liked to dig into the history of anything that intrigued his ever curious mind. Today he was going to discuss one such important discovery that he had been researching for the past thirteen years, ever since the Saiyans attacked East City, leaving it in ruins.

Mr. Waterloo cleared his throat to attract the attention of the buzzing and gossiping classroom. He took attendance quickly. He sighed when he noticed someone was missing. The boy maybe the best student the school has ever had, and perhaps even one of the brightest young minds of the century, but he most definitely had some serious issues that he needed to address if he ever wished to be a scholar. He thus decided to start the class without the boy.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to learn about a race of beings that are different from humans. Yes, believe it or not, aliens do exist."

At this murmurs instantly broke out in the class. But the teacher clasped his hands to silence the class, "Let me finish what I have to say. Then, if you have any questions, then you may raise your hands to ask. Until then, no interruptions, please. Umm…now where was I? Uhh, right, aliens. I don't know how many of you remember, but the attack on East City thirteen years ago was done by two aliens of a different race. They are a warrior race that are called Saiyans. Today I am going to show you a docu- ..."

The teacher could not complete his sentence as he was brought to a halt by the homeroom door suddenly opening with a crash to reveal a slightly panting demi-saiyan at the door. It was the resident nerd, Son Gohan.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. I overslept." At this the class broke into fits of laughter. The teacher waved his hand to convey to the students not to make any sound and then addressed the kid at the doorway to take his seat. Gohan could have sworn he saw the teacher sending him a subtle smirk from the corner of his eye. "What was all that about?" Thought Gohan. He flushed, walked across the class to get to his seat. Once he sat in his seat, the teacher started where he left off.

The fact that he overslept wasn't entirely a lie. However, he had an even bigger issue this morning that consumed most of his time. He considered the matter still unsettled.

"So as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I am going to show you students a documentary I prepared by my thirteen years of hard-work and some classified files I obtained from Capsule Corporation. I am loading the CD. Here goes the audio…"

'Woah, today's documentary seems to be something very special since the teacher has put so much emphasis into it. I guess, finally, I am going to learn something new at High School. Woohoo! I can barely contain my excitement.' Thought Gohan grinning.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the classroom speakers. The documentary had begun…

 _ **"Red as a blood ruby and about as large as Jupiter, and very distinct in its natural beauty, this was the home of the Saiyan Warriors."**_

Gohan stiffened and tensed up immediately as he heard the name 'Saiyan'. 'No….no way. This cannot be happening!' Gohan prayed fervently. His frantic behavior did not go unnoticed by a particular blue-eyed girl who eyed him carefully.

'I wonder what Gohan is so tensed about?' Thought Videl to herself.

 _ **"The foliage consisted of smaller deciduous trees and thick brush, where it would recede to reveal vast crators and crevasses. In this harsh and barren land, many things could threaten life. From the gravity being 10 times that of Earth's, to great temperature differences ranging between subzero and well over 100 degrees could be experienced."**_

The whole class awed upon hearing that the gravity of the planet is well over ten times the Earth's normal gravity. They were wondering how could any life form exist under such extreme conditions.

 _ **"The sky during the night would be very similar to what can be observed on Earth, one would be able to see many stars in the endless heavens, However, the day was something different to behold. When the suns rose, the skies would turn red under the two suns of the solar system."**_

"WOAHH! Two Suns?" Some-boy in the back row screamed. All the class turned towards the boy, and the boy's cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

 _ **"Unlike the cycle of Earth's moon where a full moon casts its face upon the night skies monthly, the moon of Planet Vegeta only became full once every eight years. Instead of the pale white residents of Earth see, it shone with a brilliant pale orange color that would grace the surface.**_

 _ **Each forest was full of predators and prey that could easily withstand the extreme weather that ranged from harsh storms of spring and fall to the killing heat of summer, and the deadly cold of winter. The temperatures would range from an around 150 degree heat or even hotter, to that of the Antarctic cold within the dead of winter. Vegetation that grew on the planet was scraggly and thick stemmed to keep its moisture and its lushness.**_

 _ **The desert regions though were very similar to that of Earth's own, save for the fact that water could not be found close to the surface in old dried riverbeds. To live in these barren areas, the Saiyans were forced to evolve for their own survival, giving them the peak of physical ability to withstand extreme temperatures while the Tuffles simply modified their homes for their comforts."**_

'Wow, I didn't know anywhere near that much about Planet Vegeta. I really wonder, how could Mr. Waterloo gather all this information?" The demi-saiyan considered.

 _ **"The storms could rage for days, bringing floods, tornadoes, and even hurricanes of greater magnitude than any recorded on Earth. Each of these storms would rip across the land, forcing the animals to take cover in natural habitat appropriate to each animal and weather condition that was taking place.**_

 _ **The population was made up of two races, the Saiyans and the Tuffles. They existed in a near constant state of conflict until one was purged in a great genocide. Both of these races had learned to adapt to this harsh environment in order to survive.**_

 _ **The Tuffles were only half the height of the Saiyans due to the immense gravity. For example, while King Vegeta would have towered over the Tuffles, he was only about six feet tall. Most Saiyans were taller than the Tuffle race, but they were relatively short. Because of their unique ability to adapt to their environments, it wouldn't take long for them to reach the heights of around six feet tall."**_

The teacher pressed the pause button.

"Students, this is the end of part one. If you have any questions you may raise your hand now."

Only one hand rose (three guesses as to who's.) That person was a blue eyed, raven haired, over-inquisitive girl.

"Yes, Miss Satan. Now what's your question?" Inquired the teacher.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Please, let me know – how was it?**


	2. Saiyans-Architecture & Technology

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **Previously in Chapter 1**

 _The teacher pressed the pause button._

 _"Students, this is the end of part one. If you have any questions you may raise your hand now."_

 _Only one hand rose (three guesses who?) That person was a blue eyed, raven haired, over-inquisitive girl._

 _"Yes, Miss Satan. Now what's your question?" Inquired the teacher._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Let's Study About The SAIYANS !**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Beta'ed by mineng101._

 _This particular chapter is dedicated to my pen-friends Goku Black SSJ Rose, Brii-chan14, Gohan SSJ2 Mystic, mineng101 MLPStevenUniverseLPS & TheOnePotatoToRuleThemAll._

 _All the aforementioned are from United States. We are great friends over this site and I learn a lot from each of them._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Saiyans-Architecture & Technology**

Gohan was looking at Videl with apprehension. He had a nagging sensation at the back of his mind that this question wasn't going to be too good for his comfort zone. The whole class looked at Videl with suspense, anticipating for her question. Just then Videl spoke up. "Is there any difference in the traits or appearance of Saiyans from Humans? I mean, are there any specific character traits by which we can distinguish a Saiyan from a human or are they simply look-alike?"

The aged experienced teacher quirked his eyebrows in amazement and went on to praise the crime fighter for her quick analytical and detection skills. "Excellent, Miss Satan. Students, Miss Satan over here has posed an exemplary question that would go a long way in our discovery of this alien warrior race. And to answer your question, I would request you students to wait some time as the answer to the question is presented in the third part of the audio-documentary."

See, in the first part we discussed about the vegetation on Planet Vegeta. This part shall comprise the Saiyan Architecture and Technology. And in the third part we would elaborate on Saiyan Traits and Appearance. And as the highlight of this documentary, we will listen to the life history of the only Saiyan Prince alive in this whole universe.

Gohan was too caught up in relaying the question of Videl in his mind that he did not register what the homeroom teacher had relayed. One thing was for sure, that the thought of 'Vegeta's life history' being told to these students would have sent him into hysterics. Oh boy! Gohan does not know what's in store for him. 'I wonder what the difference in characteristics exists between a Saiyan and a human. Both look identical, don't they? Don't I? The only difference that persisted at one time and that was…..OH NO MY TAIL!' Thought Gohan fidgeting nervously in his seat.

Suddenly the incident from this morning began flashing across his mind. It was the reason why he was late to school this morning and as a matter of fact this was the particular issue that he considered unsettled.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **Son Residence**_

 _ **439 Mountain Area**_

" _Wakey wakey, big brother!" Chirped an overactive seven year old Goten as he jumped up and down his brother's stomach trying different antics to wake him up. Gohan mumbled in his sleep. "Go away Goten. Lemme sleep." And swatted the puny figure of his brother away from him. As a result of that, Goten crashed with the floor with a soft thud._

" _Oww!" Whined Goten as he rubbed his head and pouted at the sleeping form of his older brother. "That wasn't nice at all Gohan, and now you will have to feel my wrath. I will…..I will…." Goten scratched the back of his head as he tried coming up with a plot to get revenge on his brother. Just then his eyes landed on a brown furry appendage that protruded from the back of Gohan._

 _He looked on with curiosity. 'I wonder what it is?' Slowly and steadily, Goten crept towards the bed. "Should I pull on this thing to see what it is?" Debated Goten. "Okay, let's try, what's the harm in trying?" No sooner did he say this, than he applied a strong tug at the appendage. It was followed by a shrill cry of a male voice. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Gohan as he was now whimpering in pain._

 _Surprised by this, Goten instinctively let go of the tail and moved some steps back. Down in the kitchen, Chichi, who was busy doing dishes, heard the scream of Gohan and without wasting any time entered the room of the two demi-saiyans. "What happened Gohan? Are you okay?" Asked Chichi, concern dripping in her voice._

" _Uhh mom… I d-don't exactly know what happened, suddenly there was an immense pain searing through my body, and so I screamed." Gohan replied meekly, rubbing the temples of his forehead. Both the older Son members looked to their right to see Goten slumped nervously on the floor and looking at something with a shock._

" _Goten, sweetie, what is it?" Asked the mother of the two._

 _Goten made no verbal response but just pointed in the direction with his fingers. Both Chichi and Gohan followed his line of vision as to see what Goten was trying to communicate. On looking at the brown tail that most supposedly regrew last night, Chichi let out a gasp as only a single sound escaped Gohan's mouth that reverberated in the entire 439 Mountain Area, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

Now, this wasn't any pleasant experience for Gohan at all. He was apprehensive on whether his classmates or his teacher would draw dots from Saiyans with his tail. 'But then again how would they know that Saiyans have tail? Right?' Concluded Gohan.

Right?

But he was not prepared that the teacher was going to strike exactly at that place, where it would affect Gohan the most. With that being said, the teacher started. "Though we are going to elaborately discuss about the Saiyans trait and appearance in the next part, still let me give you an insight into the topic, for the sake of answering Miss Satan's answer."

See students, Saiyans are an alien breed, that's true indeed, but they look almost as same as humans. As a matter of fact, it would be very difficult to spot a Saiyan between a pack of humans. Haha in fact, we would never know if there happened to be a Saiyan sitting amidst us."

A sudden nervous chuckle broke out. The class looked on at the source of the sound. Mister Waterloo smirked as he went on to add. "Is there anything amusing that you would like to share with the class, Mr. Son?"

"N-No, I g..guess. The fact that an alien might be s-sitting amidst us was funny to me." Stammered Gohan as he lamely tried to cover his apparent lie.

"Brains is reading way too many science fiction novels to come up with such fascination." Scoffed the blonde muscle-head, Sharpener. At this fits of laughter erupted in the class.

"Now now class. Please be silent. As I was saying, the particularly distinctive traits of a Saiyans are black spiky hair, black eyes and most important of them…." The teacher paused for the intake of breath and then spoke. "A tail."

This caused the class to break into murmurs while a particular demi-saiyan was trying to retain his composure. All this time, Videl studied Gohan a bit too close for comfort. 'Spiky black hair, black eyes - Gohan most certainly qualify those criteria. But then again there are many boys who have black eyes and hair. But then what about the tail. The 'tail', surely, does ring some bells in my mind, though I cannot exactly figure out what that is."

"Okay Class, settle down. It's time for us to hear the second part of the documentary. For this we will need the aid of a presentation as well because some parts will require photographs to explain the meaning. I have handpicked some of the classified photos myself to suit the purpose. So, before off starting with the audio, I would like each of you to pay attention to the screen ahead of you."

With that being said, Mr. Waterloo began to stroke some of the keys in the keyboard and due to this in a projection, some buildings could be seen on the screen. The buildings looked flat at the base and pointed at the top and they loosely resembled the shape of a rocket. The frames were white in colour.

"So class, here goes the audio for the second part about the Saiyans: Architecture and Technology." And with that, the teacher pressed on the button of the audio.

 _ **"What you can see in the picture is an actual photograph of a Saiyan City (*1).**_

 _ **If one looks toward the buildings, one thing becomes clear. Each building is rounded with minimal corners. This is due to the high winds that sweep the surface on Planet Vegeta. Normal flat surfaced buildings would not withstand these forces easily.**_

 _ **Such buildings would eventually collapse or topple should they be built with square features as often found on Earth. The mix of modern, futuristic, and medieval are prominent within the buildings as well, from the stone lining the insides of the building to the smoother surface of the exterior, down to the computers and even the lights."**_

'What the actual fuck?' Screamed Gohan in his mind. 'How in the hell can he claim that as the picture of an actual Saiyan City. From what I know, Planet Vegeta was destroyed long ago. There is no way that anyone can have a picture of one of their cities, let alone Mr. Waterloo of all people. Had it been the case, surely dad, me or even Vegeta would have known something. Gah! This so confusing!'

 _ **"Each building is carefully planned to withstand the considerable forces generated by the winds, and by being rounded, they dissipate the energy that normally would have been placed on the flat surfaces of the buildings. The smooth exteriors would allow for the winds to part easier like water being shed off of a marble.**_

 _ **These buildings could also withstand a great deal more force against their interiors as well. Stone lining allows for greater energy to be placed against that of the walls without risking the integrity of the entire building. "**_

The whole class marveled at the architectural advances of the Saiyans. Some specs wearing nerd at the back of the class (not Gohan) raised his hands to ask a question. "Sir, if that's the case, why can't the buildings on Earth adopt the same kind of architectural plans? It would help in improving these structures marginally."

Mr. Waterloo thought for a moment before he answered. He gestured to the screen and responded. "See the buildings that were constructed there aren't made out of the same materials that we use here on Earth for construction purpose. Those buildings are made out of a metal that is mined on planet Vegeta, and that's why they suit the best for that planet. You cannot apply the same for Earth, now can you?"

The nerd meekly nodded his head in approval. The teacher smiled and proceeded with the next part of his presentation. He again stroked some keys and this time the picture of the building was replaced by a white spherical machine - a Saiyan space pod(*2).

"Hey! That's the UFO which those two space weirdoes came to our planet, isn't it?" Claimed a blue-haired boy in the front rows. Some of the students nodded their heads, as if conveying the fact that they had the same question as well.

Gohan emitted a low growl upon hearing the boy's statement. The remark of 'weirdoes' was a direct hit on the pride of any Saiyan. And even if he was a demi-saiyan, he still had that considerable pride in him, though not as much as that of a particular Saiyan Prince. And from the looks of it, only Videl seemed to register this particular gesture from Gohan.

"Yes, Mr. Ruler, you are correct on that one. But first of all, they are not just UFOs, they are Saiyan Space Pod to be precise. And secondly, I guess not everyone would appreciate you regarding Saiyans as 'weirdoes'." Said Mr. Waterloo with a smug grin etched on his face. Gohan looked on in surprise and shock while the rest of the students had a quizzical expression over their faces.

"Let's dig into some information about the technological advances of the Saiyans. And I assure you if the architecture took you by surprise, this is gonna be sensational. This is gonna be long, so hold tight. Well, here goes nothing…"

 _ **"There has been speculation as to just how and where Saiyans obtained their technology, allowing them to advance their race from their primitive state to being able to do space travel and the likes.**_

 _ **Early on, when Saiyans lived in bands and had not yet joined together, they relied on their own communications by word of mouth or written documents that would be passed by runners traveling between the bands. Their technology was very primitive, depending solely on wit and cunning. They hunted at night for their food as a way of being able to use the element of surprise against their prey, making their kills more effective.**_

 _ **When the Tuffles were overthrown, the Saiyans used their ability of picking up the very knowledge needed to adapt themselves to the higher technologies of the Tuffle race. When they had gained that knowledge, they found themselves surrounded with possibilities and advancements to make their training more effective.**_

 _ **When they had this down, the scientists of the Saiyan race began to reach out and soon trades were set up with several alien races, allowing scientists, engineers, and many more to help with the building of the Saiyan Empire. In respect of this trade, they were granted immunity from any possible attacks.**_

 _ **When they started going to space, they began to gather more and more technologies, allowing for more efficient space travel, quality of living, and also ways of improving themselves. Each of the advancements led the Saiyan Empire to become stronger and more protective.**_

 _ **The Saiyans knew that they were now more advanced than many other races, yet instead of settling down and becoming a peaceful race, they maintained their combat readiness should the time ever call upon them to defend themselves or their allies.**_

 _ **The first of these races to set up the trades were that of the Archovian race. This race had a planet that was so unclean and so disgusting that they gave the Saiyans money and their current space pods to go deeper and deeper into space.**_

 _ **With the Saiyans now hired to clean up the planet, so too did their reputation of being the fiercest, and most ruthless warriors the Universe had to offer, come to fruition. It would not be long before the Saiyans were able to begin bartering, trading, and even purchasing their own equipment to further enhance themselves."**_

The class was overwhelmed by all this newfound information. And now they were certain that their planet Earth was nowhere near to that of Planet Vegeta in regards to technological advances.

"Here, have a look at the next picture." Prompted the teacher, as the picture of a Saiyan-Pod was now replaced by a strange object like spectacle or rather a monocle. There was a greenish glass and a small machine attached to it.

 _ **"It is, what is known as a Saiyan Scouter. But they were first invented by the Tuffles.**_

 _ **They were the race that invented the scouters to keep ahead of the Saiyans in strength and technology. When the Tuffles were overpowered and destroyed, the Saiyans in turn learned how to use the scouters. These scouters served a variety of purposes.**_

 _ **These were great for tracking, communications, and also reading power levels as well. Though they were not full proof. Should a power rise significantly in a short span of time they could either explode, or they simply would not record the power increase."**_

Well one could have seen Gohan nod his head at that particular information. In fact he had been an eye witness to that particular occurrence of the explosion of a scouter. But of course, the others didn't need to know of this.

"Class, this concludes our second part of the documentary. Any quick questions, or else we will be moving straightaway into the third part of our documentary, which everyone has been long anticipating. Saiyans - Traits and Appearance."

Just like last time, a certain someone raised his hand to ask his question. Though this time it wasn't Videl.

Surprisingly, it was the demi-saiyan himself.

Gohan had been surprisingly silent during the entire course of the class, but he had something that had bugged him from the beginning of the class itself. He needed to get it off his chest.

On seeing that the one asking question was Gohan, the grin on Mr. Waterloo's face grew even wider, "Tell me son. What is it that you need to know?"

"Lookie who we have here. So Brains, you are finally charged up eh?" Retorted Sharpener with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Sharpener!" Videl scoffed angrily. She was intent on listening as to what Gohan had to ask, and the outburst from the dumb blonde pretty much annoyed her.

Gohan paid no heed to the squabbles of his classmate as he looked at the teacher with utmost seriousness, a side of him which he only very rarely displayed other than when faced against enemies in battles. "With all due respect, sir…." Gohan started. "Can you please prove that the photos you have so far produced have any link with the Saiyans? If so, then I guess you don't mind me asking about the source of these photographs?"

And with that he along with the rest of his classmates looked eagerly at Mr. Waterloo, anticipating for a response.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **TO ALL THE READERS/WRITERS IN AMERICA**

" **HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY"**

 **THIS 4th OF JULY, 2017**

* * *

 _About (*1) The photo of a Saiyan City and (*2) Saiyan Space Pod, is over there in my DeviantArt Account._

 _Just type in_ _ **"gohanvidelson manish deviantart"**_ _at Google and the first feed would be mine. View the journal "My Fanfiction Updates"… you will find about the photos that I have referenced. Besides, it includes teasers and insights into story to be incorporated in my future updates, visualized through the aid of photographs. Do, check it out._

 _Plus it includes the results of the Gh/Vi Contest 6.0 results with the winner and honorable mention ;)_

* * *

 **My sincere gratitude to each of those readers for following/favoriting this fiction. And to also all those who are reading this fic as guests:-**

14demigod, 8MadHatter8, Aaron Leach, Abel colchado, AntSize, Battlehawk75, bens6757, Bleachtoshiro, brian987987, Bureiku Fanfictions, cochranmaranda

Dav15, DatBoiRalee, DestinyDBZ, Destructive panda, dj croftt, Dragulx, duskrider, Elfwine, EthanMichael, Faux Fox, gabelou1991, fluffyunicorn2, Fritchman65,

gaara king of the sand, hannibal221, Jonathan0820, kalub092, lynchie, Kame Crane, kendallallen750, kokas, lugya, majure14, MaxKnight1010101, mineng101, MishSpaz, moon fire 96,

naruto king of demon, Neph Champion, Patachu, PokemonGo99, pollyh12, rainne.2000.16, Ray4000, Reckey123456, sakurahimeo7777, sayantandas001, Sayuri36ani, ScholarSaiyan, spacemasteryogurt, SuperAlex64,

The Fall Of Spring, TerrorofDeathHaseo666, TheOnePotatoToRuleThemAll, Thomas1989, trunksloverxxx, Vanessa Garca, victor0606, WarZoneN7, Xepulchrum, yunayuu.

 **Hope to find some new additions to this list :)**

* * *

 **To My Reviewers(for 1st Chapter):**

 **Reviews for Let's Study About The SAIYANS!**

* * *

 **Goku-The Light Of The Universe** chapter 1 . Jul 1

it was good, please continue

 _***Yes, most definitely. I would continue with this work. No worries. Thank you. Keep reading and reviewing :)_

* * *

 **MishSpaz** chapter 1 . Jul 1

Interesting stuff! I'd love to reference it in my fanfic one day (with credit to you of course).

If you don't mind me saying so, I did notice a few technical/grammar/continuity errors with your writing, but it didn't detract too much from your story. If you want to chat about it, you can find me on dA as allucia. :)

 _***My earnest regards for considering my idea good enough. Well, sure you can, obviously, I would be more than happy._

 _Yes, do point me out my shortcomings, I would appreciate that. Yeah, I found you on DeviantArt. Thanks for reading my work._

* * *

 **Guest** chapter 1 . June 29

I like this story. I would love to know what happens next. And what in the uneverse Videl would like to know. Please update soon...

 _***Thank You so much. Really appreciate, that you liked my fic. I think, by now you have an idea as to what followed next. :) Stay tuned for more._

* * *

 **MLPStevenUniverseLPS** chapter 1. Jun 27

First question is why Bulma just freely gives this info out?

Second uestion is why does Gohan freak out so much? What happened if everyone knows he is a saiyan?

Third Question is when do they kiss?

 _***Well, there's more to it, than what it appears in the first glance. Who gave the info? And why is it out, is of great import? I'm sorry, but revealing at this stage would kinda lose the essence of the story._

 _Gohan is scared too much that's because h doesn't want to be labeled as a 'freak'. After all, he is an alien. That might not be sitting well with many of his classmates._

 _About 'kiss'…umm yeah….. This is primarily a Gohan torment fic. This is a Sci Fi/Humor genre, so I have not thought of any fluff in it, so far. Maybe in the future, but that's circumstantial._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate that._

* * *

 **Goku Black SSJ Rose** chapter 1 . Jun 8

Going really well so far.

 _***Thank You. Hope I can keep the momentum._

* * *

 **Faux Fox** chapter 1 . Jun 8

This is still such an interesting concept. I can't wait for more

 _***It was a sudden stroke of imagination. I'm glad the concept is well received by everyone. Thank you._

* * *

 **Kyvren** chapter 1 . Jun 8

YES! This is going to be awesome! I probably would have wrote this in all caps but that doesn't look nice and looks arrogant. Anyway, I look forward to more!

 _***Hmm, yeah you are right. All caps looks certainly 'arrogant'. Keeping some letters in_ _ **bold**_ _and some in regular was necessary to maintain a distinction between video and narrator's POV. Thank you, keep following the story for more._

* * *

 **zenotai123** chapter 1 . Jun 6

its great keep it up

 _***Really appreciate the fact that you feel it great. Hope you like it in times to come too._

* * *

 **gabelou1991** chapter 1 . Jun 5

J'aime bien ton histoire. J'attend la suite.

 _***You are a great personae for me. In fact, I have learnt more from you than from anyone. Please tell me how my stories proceed and point out their shortcomings. I'm eternally grateful to you._

* * *

 **KameCrane** chapter 1 . Jun 5

Like this so far.

 _***Thanks to you that you like this so far. Hope you like more in the future too._

* * *

 **ScholarSaiyan** chapter 1 . Jun 5

Hi GoHaNViDeLSoN... what's this about DestinyDBZ?

So it was originally your story GoHanViDeLSON, that DestinyDBZ published under your recommendation...  
Well, I must say I really like this fic, so that means the credit goes to you for that matter.

I hope you have settled your issues with DestinyDBZ

 _***Oh hey Chris, umm yeah… there was a short argument between us regarding the fic. I guess, I have cleared the matter with you over PM. Anyways, DestinyDBZ and I are good now. :)_

 _And thanks for enjoying my story._

* * *

 **victor0606** chapter 1 . Jun 5

But, that is classified information.

 _***Lol Victor, yeah I can understand the contents in the first chapter wasn't 'classified', as you have rightly pointed out. But in the future chapters, when the topics of East City Attack, Frieza, Cell, you can't help but call them classified. After all no common person has a knowhow on Frieza is, or for that matter the origin of Cell or how he was actually destroyed._

 _Hope you like the coming chapters. XD_

* * *

 **PokemonGo99** chapter 1 . Jun 5

Wonderful start. Keep it up.

 _***Thanks. I don't know if it's 'wonderful' or not. But anyway, I tried my best. And I will try to keep up to your expectations, most definitely._

* * *

 **DestinyDBZ** chapter 1 . Jun 5

I'm glad Manish... that you complied with my wishes...  
After all, I don't wanna lose such a good friend as you...

 _***Yes Harsh, you are a good friend to me too. Don't wanna lose a good friend over some petty feud. Lol, it is ironic, we have settled the issue almost about a month ago and now I'm retyping it here. Haha._

* * *

 **AntSize** chapter 1 . Jun 5

Pretty good.

 _***Thank You. And to let you know I'm enjoying your fic a lot too._

* * *

 **Fanfic Hunter** chapter 1 . Jun 5

i'm watching you  
O_O  
i will hunt you

 _***Haha, yeah do watch me. Okay you have the liberty to 'hunt me' in case I do any wrong, so till then enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing._

* * *

 **Jonathan0820** chapter 1 . Jun 5

amazing beggining can't wait for more!

 _***I'm glad you considered the beginning as 'amazing'. Let's hope the upcoming chapters gonna be better than the first one itself. Thanks for reviewing. Keep enjoying the story._


	3. Saiyans-Traits And Appearance

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **Previously in Chapter 2**

 _Gohan paid no heed to the squabbles of his classmate as he looked at the teacher with utmost seriousness, a side of him which he only very rarely displayed other than when faced against enemies in battles. "With all due respect, sir…." Gohan started, "Can you please prove that the photos you have so far produced have any link with the Saiyans? If so, then I guess you don't mind me asking about the source of these photographs?"_

 _And with that he along with the rest of his classmates looked eagerly at Mr. Waterloo, anticipating for a response._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Let's Study About The SAIYANS!**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN._

 _Shout-out to Aditjn238 for being the 100th follower of this story :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Saiyans-Traits & Appearance**

Oh, was that a look of malice on his visage? Though it was only for a very brief moment, yet something seemed totally off about the teacher. Nevertheless he did a pretty good job in covering it up with a slight twitch of his lips up in a crooked smile.

"You will get to know in due time dear. All I can say for now is that, these are from very reliable sources off Capsule Corporation, so rest assured of its ingenuity."

Gohan made no further interrogation and sat down quietly even though he didn't quite seemed to be satisfied with the response. Something was most definitely off! Maybe this third part of the documentary would aid in answering some of the questions that's been germinating in his mind.

Though there was particularly another risk factor that came tagged along with it. Depending upon how much the teacher had exposure to, regarding the _Saiyans_ , he could practically open a whole new can of worms about the _Saiyans_ in front of the whole world. And that would in no way be any good for Gohan or his friends.

As if breaking his train of thoughts the Mr. Waterloo started, "Class, what we saw so far had been superfluous stuffs regarding the Saiyans. The events of vegetation on that planet and the technological advances are pretty much irrelevant uptil this point. But now we are gonna delve into deeper depths as we are moving forward into the life of Saiyans and as to how they were on their home planet. "

* * *

"Under this section we would be talking about :-

• Saiyans - Traits and Appearances

• Saiyan Armory

• Saiyan Crest/Royal Crest

• Saiyan Abilities

• Special Transformation's / Legends / Beliefs

• And the entire life history of the Saiyan Prince

And there would also be another particular set of events we would be unfolding, but I'm not going to say what it is, as of yet." Addressed Mr. Waterloo, with a glint in his eyes. Despite being this close to retirement, that "old man" clearly loved mentally tormenting his students. What was the secret behind it? Was he in his normal self? Was he always like this? Another big mystery that prevailed: How come the teacher know about all of these?

* * *

But all these questions were going to be put aside for the time being, as the teacher was keen on presenting the third part of the documentary to the students :-

"Class here we go-"

 _ **Saiyan Appearances**_

 _ **Many people have wondered why Saiyans take on such an unusual form especially in their facial appearances such as eyes and hair, not to mention their tails, but what does all this do? Much information must be studied in order to come up with the answer.**_

 _ **The Saiyan Race is made of many different types of people, but three things stand out above all. The following is their seemingly impossible hair styles, their black eyes, and their tails which wrap about their waist.**_

"WAI-WHAT A TAAAAAIL?!" Screamed a plump boy sitting in the front rows thereby bringing about a halt in the proceedings.

The aged teacher, slightly miffed due to the interference scoffed at him. "Mr. Shortbottom, if I were to be any more obvious, I would say you are suffering a pretty bad case of amnesia. It seems as if you don't even recall what I say just some minutes ago. I had, quite clearly, said that Saiyans have a distinctive tail in response to Miss Satan's question prior to this. That's the trait that sets them apart from humans. Now please maintain decorum until this session ends."

The short, fat boy, flushed, nodded his head meekly and sat down. But from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one at discomfort. Our favorite demi-saiyan wasn't faring any better.

 _ **Saiyans live on a planet of extreme temperature ranges and greater gravity than that of Earth's own. Many look to the physical aspects to the way they would have to evolve or even keep that which their ancestors have never lost. Let's take a look at some of these now.**_

 _ **They can range in height anywhere from less than 5 feet up to an astounding 7' tall. The average height is that between 5' 6 up to 6'0 tall. Skin tone varies according to latitude of origin, from a dark tan to wheatish.**_

'What, up to 6-7 feet! Are they so tall? Guess I'm never marrying anyone from that weird alien race.' The short-heighted brunette crime fighter notioned while sparing a curious glance at the demi-saiyan. "Nevertheless, despite him being tall, Gohan would do just fine…" unconsciously her thoughts drifted to those of weird fascinations, for reasons unbeknownst to her. But as soon as she came to her senses she reprimanded herself – ashamed of such lewd thoughts.

Talk about bad luck, right at that very moment Gohan happened to bend his neck and in that process both of their eyes met for a split second. But immediately they reverted their gaze, both their cheeks adorning a faint shade of crimson. They shifted in their seats uncomfortably and tried their best to focus on the documentary to keep their minds off of this awkward incident.

* * *

 _ **Hair**_

 _ **Planet Vegeta would vary greatly in their temperatures upon their vast lands. Near the equator it would be hot as the Sahara desert during the day and cold enough to freeze at night. Adapting to such a place to live would require enough hair to protect but not to overheat.**_

 _ **With the shorter hairstyles, the Saiyans lived within these "hot zones" and developed a type of hair that would not only keep off the back of their necks but also the gravity defying hair would offer a sort of protection for shade should they stand accordingly.**_

 _ **This would also allow them to stay cooler and much more tolerable to the hotter climates found in these hot to warm temperate zones. Their hair will always grow back to its original length, shape and form if cut. It is most commonly straight and takes on a spiky appearance; wavy and curly hair is relatively rare.**_

"What a stubborn bunch of hair. Just like nerd-boy here." It was the blonde-haired jock, Sharpener making that quirky comment, which elicited a few laughs from the other jocks of the class.

"Now now Mr. Pencil Sharpener, your sense of humor is admirable but aren't you one to talk. Just look at yourself, you hair's a perfect manifesto of the opposite gender." This remark immediately shut the blonde-boy up. Embarrassed, he looked around to see everyone laughing at his direction.

"See that's why I tell not to interrupt. In any case, just listen to it – "

 _ **The longer hair seen most recognizably would come from the colder regions of the planet, either the North or South regions beyond the temperate zones. In these Arctic or even Antarctic type regions, the hair would have to be long and thick in order to keep them warm in the cold temperatures, allowing them to better withstand the cold regions.**_

 _ **Much like all creatures, there would be found two types of hair found upon them, these are the guard and insulator hairs. The guard hairs would be what had developed over many generations to their current climates. The insulator hairs would be what kept the head warm.**_

 _ **The finer hairs on the short styled would be found more on the nape of the neck and around the sideburns. On the longer hair the insulator hairs would be spread throughout the hair to provide warmth to keep them from getting cold in the winters, making it seem as if they had on natural scarves.**_

 _ **A Saiyans hair is coarse and thick like a horses hair, though very soft to the touch. Combs usually break off requiring a Saiyan to hand comb it to its original appearance or use that of a specialized comb strong enough to handle such hair. Often though it was left alone as it very seldom tangled. Also when born, a Saiyan's hair never changes.**_

* * *

" _My personal thought is that the Saiyan Hair is black, but I also planned for them to have distinguishing features, so I changed them like this. But since it seems like you want the colors to be a little more varied, I won't mind, even if it's not black.( I've selfishly gone and changed the names, as well….) "_

 _~Akira Toriyama (Original Writer of the Dragonball Manga)_

* * *

 _ **Tails**_

 _ **A Saiyan's tail may be traced back for generations, closely resembling that of a monkey. This tail is highly trained to become like that of a third hand or as a weapon. However it is also considered one of their greatest weaknesses. This also allows a transformation into what is known as the Oozaru form, or that of the Giant Ape. This tail regrows so long as the bone that actually control that growth is never cut off upon which the regrowing of the tail becomes impossible.**_

"What's an Oozaru?" Questioned a blonde girl in her utmost serious voice which showed some subtle signs that the girl in question was really confused. The whole class looked at her with wide-eyes, all of them wondering as to what possessed the girl which compelled her to ask a question. She never paid attention to any of the classes, let alone ask any questions.

But the very next moment, her comment "Is it some kind of a make-up kit which makes one look like a monkey?" threw everyone off their heads as they fell down in a comical anime style revealing that she was just her usual bubbly cheerful self.

Mr. Waterloo, in between stifles of laughter, said, "Very well Miss Rubber, your question shall be addressed at the end of this documentary. Okay, class settle down … let's listen to the rest of it."

Undoubtedly, brining a commotion-filled classroom to pin-drop silence is a nightmare for the teachers. All staffs could be a testimonial to that. Maybe because students generally hated studying due to which they never much paid attention to the class anyway. However there was something different about the air in the classroom on that day, that the students silenced immediately upon hearing the mechanical voice of the documentary and paid every bit of their attention to each and every single syllable uttered. It is as if, the documentary was some kind of glowing candle and the students were all moth that encircled the flame in rapt attention.

 _ **Tails were not only a natural occurrence for a Saiyan but also a mark of strength. A Saiyan born without or one that had lost their tail would have been a laughing matter on Planet Vegeta. With a tail, it was believed it was needed to reach a Saiyan's full potential, that of the Oozaru form.**_

* * *

 _ **Eyes**_

 _ **Full-blooded Saiyans (regardless of origin or background) have all one thing in common - they have black eyes and midnight black hair. The nights on Planet Vegeta would be very dark and with their ancestors being creatures of the night, they would have to have better vision for hunting in near if not complete darkness.**_

 _ **With solid black eyes, they would be able to draw in as much light from the surroundings as possible, making it so that they may see with very little to no light at all.**_

 _ **With this came also sharper vision for greater distances, and their unusual shape would give them the advantage of a greater peripheral vision as well to see oncoming threats from the sides as well.**_

 _ **Saiyans are considered predatory in nature. They look humanoid to only a certain extent the eyes forward for better judgement in distance and depth perception. This would also give them a more proud and threatening gaze should they be riled to anger, deep thought provocation, and disliked ideas.**_

 **PAUSE**

"So class, with this we conclude the third session of this documentary. To sum it all, a Saiyan's traits and appearances are so genetically evolved that they perfectly suit the requirements of the warrior race."

He further went on to add, while looking in the direction of Erasa, "And to give a very succent reply to your question Miss Rubber, just know that Oozarus are a particular transformation acquired by the Saiyans with tails on a full Moon night. We will look into it in more details, when we will be covering the section _Saiyans – Transformations/Legends/Beliefs."_

"Oh okay I get it" Nodded the blonde haired girl in agreement, having nothing more to say. Even her act of asking a question at the first place, was a shock in itself.

"Any other questions?" Prompted the teacher.

"Then that means those weirdoes are nothing but a bunch of intergalactic monkeys. Bloody hell!" Snickered a red-haired boy by the name of Donald Grizzley.

The old man's eyes lit-up hearing the pupil's statement, though a little part of him cringed upon hearing the word 'hell' but nevertheless it was overshadowed by the former cause. "Eh indeed, Mr … uhh… Cheasely is it? They are undoubtedly a bunch of monkeys."

'Insolent monkeys might I add' he muttered under his breath. "Well anyways, 10 points to house Satandoor for Mr. Drizzley's wonderful observation!" The rest of the house members clapped and hollered at it while the student concerned slowly replied in an attempt to correct the teacher, "Sir it's Grizzley. Nonetheless, thanks for the points Sir."

"No need to be all chubby chubby now Mr. Grazingly, be seated quietly and let me carry on with my classes." The boy in question heaved a sigh of exasperation knowing that correcting the teacher would be no avail so he better chose to sit at his seat quietly, all the while excited of what more the class had in stores for them.

"Speaking of _monkeys_ and _full moon_ ," the teacher went on to add ,"here let me relate to you students a fun fact about the Saiyans. As a matter of fact, this piece of information might be intriguing for the female populations of this class." He quirked his eyebrows in amusement seeing the eagerness in the students' eyes, to know as to what that fact could possibly be.

"And if I might recall correctly, Saiyans mate for their life. That is, they select only one partner with whom they are destined to be forever. Now, their bonding rituals are of one great import. On a full moon night, they mate with their life partners and the process is very similar to what is known as the sexual interaction on Earth. The only difference being, Saiyans are a lot more vigorous and they put a lot of fervor into the task of theirs thereby making the mate a very remarkable ones for both them and their partners."

Upon hearing this piece of detail, dreamy sighs of contentment and lust showed in the girls while the boys, on the other hand glowered in jealousy even if it was directed to some apparently non-existent warrior race. One thing was for sure, if by some miracle these girls would come across those Saiyans here on Earth, then instead of scarring off and running away, they would embrace them and invite them home. How stereotyped?

Despite having so much been transpired in the past few moments, Gohan completely missed out all the fiasco as his mind was entranced by those two particular words 'oozaru' and 'tail'. It threw him back during the days of his childhood, and he sort of had a short flashback wherein how he transformed into an Oozaru on a particular full moon night and went on a rampage-spree, destroying everything in its path.

His second flashback involved beating the crap out of Vegeta while in his transformed state. But this was way back during the Saiyan Invasion and since then his tail had not been there. But only until now …

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _*Of course, I guess you guys remember that Gohan has his tail back._

 _*To be taken into consideration that Trunks' lavender hair and blue-eyes is an exception, due to him being a mix-breed and all._

 _*Lots of references and throwbacks in this chapter … did any of you catch them?_

 _ **A Trivia about the Saiyans:**_ _Frieza stated that Goku could not survive in the vacuum of space, and most of the series has him wearing a spacesuit when venturing into the vacuum of space, however, this was only in the anime. King Kai seems to also believe Saiyans cannot breathe in space as he instructs the_ _Z Warriors_ _not to revive Goku with the_ _Dragon Balls_ _, because he would appear in space, where he would have died from lack of oxygen._ _Whis_ _also states that Saiyans cannot survive in space when noting that Vegeta would not have survived the destruction of Earth. Though, there have been several instances where Saiyans have been in airless environments for a very short time with no ill consequences. A plausible explanation is that Saiyans do, indeed, need air to breathe, but, due to their superior cardiovascular conditioning, they are able to sustain their breath for extended period of time, but still need a source of air to retreat into, after a few minutes, which Goku would not have, after Planet Namek had exploded._

 _Anyone else who loved DBS episode 105? I was nearly in tears over that Master Roshi's scene during the end … Even Goku cried which in itself is surprising and shows his admiration for his master. I think it was one of the best episodes of this arc…_

 _There's a story in the Super category_ _'Ascending' by Gemalia1_ _. It's a Goku X Caulifla, Kale X Cabba centric fic. It's the only fic I've been following as of lately and I would definitely recommend giving it a read. Quality wise, it is of top notch and has a good turn of events. You can find it on my favorite stories archive._

 _Question to the readers_ _: The teacher sounds like a mysterious guy, isn't it? Indeed he is! Well, let's see if you guys can throw some light as to who he can potentially be (there has been subtle hint dropped on his character based on this or the previous chapters)? I would love to see who guesses it correct … let me just know in the __**review**_ _down below … also let me know how the story's been progressing so far …_


End file.
